


The Calm That Ensues

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Derek Hale Has Issues, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Past Sexual Abuse, like really mild, using their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: Stiles thinks maybe he should be the one to take charge for once. It doesn’t go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've ever written. It was so hard to summarize! Enjoy.

*******

Stiles could still remember in vivid detail the first time he and Derek had sex. 

He remembered the nip of winter air from the open window, the thunk of his suitcase hitting the floor, spilling out all the clothes he’d been too busy to wash before leaving campus. Stiles could look at his hands and see the way they had shaken with nerves. No amount of research had made him feel ready. He'd wanted it so badly, but he'd been terrified of ruining everything by doing something wrong.

He liked to think about the calm that ensued, when Derek had told him exactly what to do. Derek’s hands placing him right where he wanted had made Stiles’ brain go silent, and his blood run hot.

Stiles’ nerves quickly vanished, because he trusted Derek, and Derek, without fail, took charge. 

It wasn’t always blistering hot, frantic touching like the first time. Derek could take him apart slowly, like a melting candle. Sometimes he would tease and laugh, and sometimes he would worship. Regardless, when everything was over Stiles felt calm. And he felt loved.

It was nearly spring when the thought came into his head. Did Derek feel loved? Did he get to feel that kind of calm when they were finished? Stiles started to wonder if Derek ever felt too much pressure from always taking the lead. And more than that, Stiles wanted Derek to feel the kind of soul deep contentment that he did when they were together.

So Stiles devised a plan. He did extensive research (which wasn’t a hardship because he was a college student miles away from his boyfriend,) and spent hours considering how to implement it.

The opportunity presented itself in Derek’s apartment a week after Stiles came home for the summer. The TV murmured in the background, their snacks lay forgotten on the table. Instead of waiting for Derek to pull him into his lap, Stiles crawled over on his own steam, bracing his hands on Derek’s shoulders as he kissed him.

Then he found himself flat on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. “Ow.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. But he didn’t reach out and help him up like he did the many times that Stiles had fallen off the bed. “I’m sorry, I can’t--”

“Derek?” Stiles pushed up onto his elbows and watched his boyfriend back away from him. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t--” Derek said again. “I’m sorry.” He fled into the bedroom.

Stiles sat for a moment, stunned, then leapt to his feet. He got to the bedroom doorway just before Derek could come out of it. “Where are you going?”

Derek opened his mouth and no sound came out.

“Der,” Stiles said, unsure if he could reach out. If he did, it would break his heart to see Derek pull away. “What did I do?”

Derek shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, you’re upset,” Stiles insisted. “Please, Derek, I want to help.”

Derek scrubbed his hands across his face and into his hair. “Can we just--I don’t know.”

“Will you come sit down with me?” Stiles asked. He stepped away from the door, giving Derek space. He knew that Derek could be out the door in seconds, and he didn’t want him to leave, but if that was what he needed, Stiles wouldn’t stop him.

Derek went to the couch instead. Stiles sat at the other end, and Derek took his wrist, tugging him over.

“Is this okay?” Stiles said as he settled into Derek’s lap. 

“It’s good,” Derek said, pressing his face into Stiles' shoulder. 

“But it wasn’t before?” Stiles said, feeling too clumsy for the gentleness he knew this required.

Derek didn’t answer right away. “I know there's a difference between you and them. In my head, I know.”

Stiles prefered not to think about Kate Argent or Jennifer Blake, because the impotent rage he felt when he did was too much. 

“I know that you wouldn’t push me into anything, and if I asked, you’d stop in a second, but I can’t--” Derek stopped again, and shuddered out a breath. “I just need to be in control. But we could try if you want--”

“Derek,” Stiles said, turning so he could look him in the eye. “I love when you’re in control. I love what you do to me, and how it makes me feel. Everything is quiet when you touch me, and I will never get enough of it. I just wanted to share that with you. I love you. As long as you know that, I don’t need to be in charge.”

Derek didn’t look like he really believed him. “It just took me by surprise,” he said. “We could try again.”

“If you’d like,” Stiles said. “But we don’t have to. And certainly not today.”

It took a lot more research, and a lot more planning. But eventually, Stiles learned that the calm Stiles got from being directed was really the same calm Derek got from taking charge. And it worked perfectly for them. 

*******


End file.
